Meant to be
by Ellenore Carter
Summary: All the ST characters shrunk to a managable size, like, seven maybe? Can anyone say adorable?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I realize there will be technicalities you notice that are incorrect, I just want to make this perfectly clear, to get the full enjoyment out of this little story you need to pretend the second generation (Johanna, Toby, and Anthony) are a bit closer in age to the first (Lovett, Sweeney, Lucy), just to add extra elements to play with. Then also we can assume that everyone always had the personality they did in Sweeney Todd, so Ben and Sweeney will be two different people.

Nellie played with the little plastic kitchen set that had been provided by the day care she was at. She was choosing to ignore the perfect little sundress wearing, flower picking, terrible best friend that was Lucy. Lucy would flit around like a little butterfly and all the little boys would follow her blindly. Stumbling head over heels for the little brat. Oh how Nellie loathed Lucy. She got every little thing she wanted just because she had perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She pranced around with that idiot of a boy, Benjamin. The worst part was that Nellie had seen Benjamin first but Lucy had no respect for the 'calling' rule. When Nellie bent down to pull her mock pie out of the oven she heard the door open. Wanting to see who the newcomer was she turned and watched as a mother pushed an unresponsive and clearly angry little boy into the room. He looked as if he may have been about Nellie's age, she was turning seven and a half this month.

The boy studied the room in silence. Attracted like a ant to honey she took a step closer gazing at his jet black hair with one gorgeous white streak, almost as crazy as hers. Nellie took in his dark eyes and his beautiful face. She immediately decided that she liked him much more than she liked Benjamin. He was so quiet and mysterious. Nellie dashed for the boy before Lucy could steal him too.

"Hello, I'm Nellie, what's your name?" she asked rocking on her heels. He looked at her for a long moment and finally replied.

"Sweeney Todd." Nellie took his pale little hand in hers and towed him over to her kitchen. She pulled a chair out for him and motioned for Sweeney to sit down. He began to walk away. So she pushed him by the shoulders and he fell into the chair.

"Pie?" she asked quite simply. The boy shook his head but she disregarded his disagreement and handed him a plate with a plastic muffin on it. Sweeney Picked it up in his small hand.

"There are chew marks on this, ew." the look of distaste frightened the little girl. If this new and beautiful Sweeney didn't like like her, then he might fall for Lucy instead. She fluffed her frizzy hair and sat down next to him, scooting as closely as she possibly could.

"Oh, George Turpin likes to chew on the toys. He's ruined a lot of the food already," she said in her most innocent little voice. Sweeney only looked at her confusedly. The clever little Nellie knew why the boy was so sad, he was new at the fleet street daycare and every seven year old knows that you miss your Mommy when coming to such a scary new place. She knew just how to get him to like like her back.

"Are you sad 'cause you miss your mommy?" she asked. Sweeney looked at her and nodded. Nellie put her little arm around him in an attempt to appear empathetic.

"Yes." he whispered. She nodded.

"It's only bad for a week or so, then you get used to it," she whispered.

"A week?"

"Yeah, years ago, something happened up here, something not very nice," she whispered. Threading her brilliant trap. Sweeney looked at her nervously.

"What?"

"I know why your mommy left," she stated. He looked up at her little flawless face. "It's George Turpin, he made her leave." Sweeney stood and grew immediately very angry.

"George Turpin?" Nellie nodded. He shook with rage.

"Then we will get him back," she stood and grasped his arm, smiling at the little boy. He grinned evilly.

"I will lock him in the timeout room!" Nellie poked his nose.

"We'll lock him in the timeout room," she stated.


	2. Chapter 2

George Turpin walked through the playground looking for small stupid kids to target. He needed another servant boy to admire him. Finally he spotted the perfect subject. A small crooked toothed fat kid sat in the dirt eating a candy bar. George Turpin pranced over to him.

"Hello." he said in his voice that was much to low to be normal for an eight year old. The round kid looked up at him.

"Hi." and continued with his chocolate. Turpin stepped on the little boys foot so that he was forced to look back up at him.

"You like candy?" George asked. The boy nodded. "Well, if you follow me around and do whatever I say than I will give you all the candy you want." Again the boy nodded and stood up.

"I'm Beadle Bamford, what's your name?" the boy asked. George looked at him and frowned.

"You may refer to me as the great George Turpin." Beadle nodded and proceeded to follow the stranger who had offered him candy around the fence barriers of the park. At first the beadle tried to listen to what George was actually saying but realized very quickly that that, would be utterly impossible. The great George Turpin used much to big of words for the small minded beadle to understand.

"George?" he asked. Turpin didn't answer. "George?" he asked again. George turned and glared at the beadle.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, sorry, great George Turpin?" he asked. George rolled his eyes.

"What caterpillar?" he asked.

"It's Beadle… where are we going?" Turpin stopped.

"We are going to Nellie's kitchen to visit the newcomer, I hear his name is Todd, Sweeney Todd," Beadle nodded so the two began walking over to Nellie's little kitchen where she was showing Sweeney all her favorite barbies, while he sat staring at the ground. When Nellie glanced up and saw Turpin she immediately stood and pulled Sweeney up with her.

"Oh Hello George Turpin, I see you've made a friend," she smiled politely. Turpin nodded.

"Yeah, that's insect," he stated turning to Sweeney.

"I'd like to welcome you to fleet street," he said to the frowning little boy. Sweeney smiled.

"Thank you," the boy said gravely, "how about a walk?" Turpin looked at him strangely.

"Well if you insist," replied George. Sweeney took his shoulder and pulled him towards the timeout room. Nellie grinned as George was dragged away. Beadle quite happily followed.

Meanwhile Lucy drank up the attention as several younger boys swooned over her. Nellie glared her way and proceeded to throw several plastic ingredients into a plastic pot and put them onto her plastic stove.

"Wat'cha makin' Nellie?" came a shrill voice from behind. Nellie dropped what she was doing and froze up, the presence of your mortal enemy sometimes does that to you.

"Pie." Lucy walked around her so she could be seen and not ignored.

"That doesn't look like pie, what kind is it?" asked the little angel. Nellie glared at her.

"Meat." Lucy made a disgusted little face that made Nellie want to hit her particularly badly, but she had already gotten in trouble twice this week for supposed 'unprovoked violence' and two little kids were now black eyed and cowering in the corner.

"That sounds really gross," replied Lucy.

"They are gross, probably the worst pies in London, but that's only cause they're made of plastic," stated Nellie. Lucy nodded.

"I bet they'd be yucky anyway," she whispered. Nellie picked up a cold plastic hamburger and prepared to throw it until the vengeful shout of her Sweeney came floating past her ears.

"I had him!" both of the little girls' heads turned to see why the boy was so angry. He was pulling things off the shelves and throwing them to the ground. Lucy ran away leaving Nellie alone to take care of him.

"Sweeney! Sweeney, what are you doing?" she ran over to the distressed boy.

"I had him, he was this close to the door!" Todd continued stomping away as Nellie watched him.

"Maybe you should calm down?" she whispered. Sweeney ignored her, finally she forced herself into his vision and stood in his way so he could no longer pace away from her.

"I had him," and he sat down and put his head in his hands. Nellie sat next to him and frowned along with her Sweeney.

"You'll get another chance," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Nellie had to go clean up Sweeney's mess so she sat him down at one of the picnic tables outside near the playground. She smiled as she picked up the cardboard bricks he had thrown and neatly stacked them on the shelf. Nellie moved over to her kitchen, all the food items had been spilled onto the floor so she carefully put all of it into the bin specified with the word "PLAYFOOD" taped onto the side of it. How wonderfully everything was going she thought. Lucy was with Ben, so she had Sweeney all to herself. Life couldn't possible get any better. The only thing she forgot about was the lie she had told to get to this point. When the little girl finished picking up the fallen toys and miscellaneous junk that Sweeney had thrown to the ground she strode outside. Where an utterly horrible sight slapped her across the face. Lucy with her perfect golden hair up in a bun was talking to her Sweeney! How dare she? Nellie stomped in the direction of the very bane of her existence. On her way she picked up two handfuls of dirt. When she was standing directly behind the other seven year old child she politely got her attention.

"Oh Lucy? Are you completely aware of who you are talking to?" she said. Lucy tensed and turned around with an artificial smile.

"His name is-" Nellie dropped one fistful of dirt onto her head and Lucy screamed.

"You'd look better with brown hair, I hate yellow hair," she snickered. Sweeney didn't even react, he just stared at a few confused ants. Meanwhile Nellie was busy rubbing the rest of her dirt into Lucy's hair who was screaming and clawing at the air. Neither of them noticed when the subject of the squabble began wondering away and a teacher came to split them up. The stronger and taller Mr. Yellow easily pushed Nellie away from the crying Lucy.

"Hey! I-" upon realizing who had stopped her from maiming the weaker frilly Lucy Nellie decided not to finish the sentence.

"Nellie, I've already told you three times this week, fighting is not ok," Mr. Yellow stated. Nellie rolled her big brown eyes. Why were adults always telling her things she already knew?

"But Mr. Yellow-"

"Nellie, I don't want excuses, why did you attack Lucy like this?" Using her arcane ability to think up reasonable lies, Nellie weaved another story, like a spider.

"Well, I was just talking to Sweeney and Lucy walked up, I didn't see her there and accidentally got dirt in her hair, then she screamed so I was just trying to get the dirt out but clearly she overreacted," replied the smiling little girl. Mr. Yellow shook his head and picked Nellie up.

"I'm sorry Nellie, I think you need a timeout," the frightened little girl struggled.

"No! It wasn't even my fault!" she screamed. Sweeney looked up from his corner, where he sat staring at the small butter knife they had given him during snack, 'given' of course being used rather loosely. He did nothing, just continued sitting. Finally the dreaded door came into view, Nellie screamed again. She was placed on the ground inside the timeout room and Mr. Yellow closed the door.

"Help! Help me!" she screeched and cried. Sweeney wasn't coming for her. He didn't like like her, she realized suddenly. The little girl balled up her fists and hit the door. Tears of rejection streamed down her face. After everything she had done for him, how nice she was, how dare he? Nellie paused in her plight, there was whispering from the crack in the door.

"Nellie?" came Sweeney's voice. Her pretty little face lightened up immediately.

"Sweeney!" she answered. The doorknob jiggled and opened, Sweeney was standing waiting for her. She ran and wrapped him in a huge hug. He stiffly scooted out of her grasp.

"So about George Turpin?" he said matter of factly. Nellie nodded.

"Yes we will need to deal with him," she grinned thinking of something.

"When Mr. Yellow goes to check on the babies," Sweeney's expression lightened.

"No one to watch us,"

"and we'd have even longer if we accidentally locked the door after him,"

"then nothing is between us and Turpin," Nellie laughed aloud.

"'tis a brilliant bit of a plan we've got here Sweeney. Eh?" she said, putting her arm around his waist. He nodded, for once a smile formed on his ghostly white face.


	4. Chapter 4

Nellie stood stationed by the door to the nursery while Sweeney casually chatted with George Turpin. Mr. Yellow would be here soon to check on all the soft little babies. Nellie thought about her wedding day with Sweeney. How perfect it would be, that cliché fat man wearing black would say the words he always said and Sweeney would hug her and they would go live together in her playhouse. She'd wake him up every morning by sweetly singing into his ear, and they'd get a puppy named, she paused, Toby, yes what a wonderful name for a puppy.

"NELLIE!" Sweeney screamed. She snapped back to the present. Sweeney was pointing at the door, she whirled around to see that Mr. Yellow was walking out of the nursery. A distraction! Nellie ran into the carpeted room and was attempting to get the mans attention, Todd saw what she was doing and quickly ran in to help but Mr. Yellow did not stop. Instead he closed the door and locked it, while Sweeney and Nellie were still inside.

"NO!" shouted the little girl running to the door. She pulled and twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Sweeney joined her and yanked on the brass knob, nothing happened. Finally Nellie sunk to the floor in defeat. Sweeney soon dittoed this action and they sat in a heap breathing heavily on the floor.

*Meanwhile*

George Turpin strode around the park flirting with all the little girls, including Lucy who quickly rejected him. He turned to Beadle and discussed with the stocky boy a way to get the elusive Ms. Barker to like like him, so he could use her just as he had all the other girls in the daycare, other than Nellie of course. In fact George Turpin was rather frightened of Nellie and her friend, but he would never let anyone know.

"But great George Turpin, if she doesn't like like you now, maybe she won't never like like you, and you should just find another girl?" asked Beadle. George shook his head.

"Silly foolish walking stick-"

"Beadle"

"whatever, you have not yet learned the rule of the powerful. It is, and I quote, if they won't give it to me then I will take it for myself," stated George, grinning like a big idiot.

"That doesn't seem very nice-" George held out a piece of candy and Beadle quickly swiped it and began chewing the bit of taffy, "on second thought, what do I know?" George nodded and lead Beadle through the sandbox and over to the lovely Lucy. Who was playing dolls with Ben, he was quite enjoying himself.

"Good day Lucy," she looked at him and sniffed her perfect little nose.

"Hi, George and…bullfrog-"

"It's Beadle!"

"Shut up," commanded Turpin, catching Lucy's attention. She stood still holding her Kelly, Lucy's hair still had sand in it and wasn't quite as perfect as when she had gotten there, but Turpin did not care.

"Why are you here?" she asked snobbishly.

"Well because fair maiden, to ask for your hand," Turpin replied.

"Why would you want my hand?" she dropped the doll and pulled her wrist closer to her. Turpin shook his head.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, is what that means." Lucy's mouth fell open and she made a disgusted little 'uh' sound.

"Ew, that's gross. I would never want to be your girlfriend," she pretended to stick her perfect little finger down her throat and made an awful gagging sound. Turpin was more than offended of this, he was mortified and utterly outraged.

"How dare you young lady?" he gasped. Lucy stuck her tongue out and proceeded to sit and begin casually playing dolls with Ben again. George stomped away grumbling about terrible manners and beadle silently followed. As he was walking past the nursery he heard shouting.

"How are we supposed to lock 'im in the timeout room if we're stuck in the nursery?"

"We have to get out of here,"

"How do you plan on doing that if the door is locked?"

"I don't know-"

"exactly now we're stuck in here for eternity,"

"Life is so stupid sometimes," there was a small gasp at the word stupid, which is practically swearing.

"Stupid."

"Stupid." I giggling fit commenced and Turpin, disgusted with the profanity, left hearing one last word.

"Stupid!"


	5. Chapter 5

Nellie and Sweeney finished laughing at the word and realized there was no way out. They would be stuck in the nursery forever. In an attempt to cheer Sweeney up Nellie searched for the bright side.

"While we wait for someone to get us out we can look at all the little babies?" she asked Sweeney, he looked cynically back at her.

"I hate babies," he stated flatly. Nellie frowned.

"Now Sweeney, you don't mean that. Babies are the most adorable things on earth, other than kittens and ponies and puppies and little birdies and unicorns and flowers and buttons and brown paper packages all tied up with string-"

"Nellie!" she snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I think you missed the point of that grammatically incorrect and run on sentence," he said in a voice that made her want to kiss him, though, any voice he used made her want to kiss him, on the cheek of course. Nellie would never stoop to Lucy's level and get a boy to like like her just because she would kiss his lips.

"I was only trying to cheer you up, lets go look at the babies," before he could protest Nellie dragged Sweeney over to a skinny little brown haired baby boy.

"Nellie, I don't like babies!" he whined. The little girl glared at him until he was silent.

"Yes you do Sweeney, everyone loves babies," she said with finality. He looked away from her.

"Fine," he replied. Nellie returned to her happy and bouncy self.

"Ok, lets play house. You be the daddy I'll be the mommy," she said.

"But Nellie-"

"you be the daddy, I'll be the mommy, and this is our baby," she repeated. Realizing that there was no way to win Sweeney sighed and gave up.

"Ok, we'll play house for a little bit but then I think we should try to get out of here," he said.

"Oh of course Sweeney. Now for house you hafta call me Mr. Lovett and I'll call you Mr. Todd or Mr. T. Ok?" she asked. Sweeney nodded. Just then the door was opened and none other than Lucy Barker stood there, waiting for Sweeney. He jumped and ran for the door, wrapping his arms around Lucy. Nellie got red in the face. She walked over to Sweeney and grabbed his arm.

"Now Mr. T, weren't we just leaving?" she asked and towed him behind as she sauntered away, sticking her tongue out at Lucy. What none of them noticed though is that three little toddlers also escaped through the door. One with long wavy Yellow hair, another with dark blackish brown hair, the one Nellie had decided was her and Sweeney's baby. The last one had sandy dirt colored hair and you couldn't really tell if it was a girl or a boy. Nellie held Sweeney's hand on her shoulder while they walked. He glared in a general direction at nothing in particular. George could be seen sitting in a wagon being pulled by Beadle who was biting at a piece of candy that was dangling on a string attached to a stick that Turpin was holding.

"Oh Turpin!" Nellie called him over. Turpin moved his stick so Beadle would walk over to them. After about a minute Turpin was standing directly in front of the pair of seven year old delinquents.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sweeney wanted to talk to you," Nellie said sweetly and looked up at her partner, who smiled and began walking towards the timeout room. Nellie was left with Beadle.

"So, is water bug just a nickname or-"

"My name is Beadle!" he shouted. Nellie stepped back.

"So sorry Beatle, I wasn't trying to make you mad," she replied defensively. Beadle rolled his eyes. Nellie tried once more to keep the fat little boy occupied.

"Pie?" She asked. At the sound of food Beadle immediately brightened up and followed Nellie over to her little plastic kitchen. Nellie handed him a plastic steak and he promptly put it in his mouth and tried to eat it. She tore it away from him, a look of disgust on the little girls face.

"What?" Nellie coughed.

"You were just trying to eat plastic, that's gross!" she shouted. Beadle looked at her confusedly.

"It's not plastic. It's food," he replied.

"Yeah, pretend food!" she explained harshly.

"Well then why would you give it to me?" Beadle still didn't understand. Nellie sighed dramatically and put her hands on her face.

"It's for playing, real food gets messy, pretend food doesn't, so you can play with it," she told him.

"It looks like real food," he said. Nellie was fed up with the boy's small brain.

"I don't care if your name is Bug, it's still gross."


	6. Chapter 6

Beadle felt very offended, so he got up and left. Just then Nellie heard music, singing, in fact. She followed the sound and came up to a little boy, about her age. But she noticed that he just so happened to be wearing a dress. Not wanting Sweeney to miss the strange boy, she called for him.

"Sweeney! Come here!" she could see him from where she was, he must have lost George again because the little pervert was nowhere to be seen. The sad little boy walked over to her and stared at the ground. Nellie pointed to the little boy, dressed as a girl. Sweeney curled his lip. They listened to his singing.

"IIIIIIIIII am junior Adolfo Pirelli, the king of the singers, the singer of kings!" Nellie laughed at the boy, and unfortunately he heard her.

"And IIIIIIIIII wish-a to know-a who has-a da nerve-a to laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh, when I am to sing!" there was a long awkward pause, until Sweeney finally covered for her.

"I did," he walked over to the raised platform, " I have considered your level of singing skill and have discovered it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from false hopes and gender confusion." Pirelli was speechless with rage.

"Well then Mr. Whoever-"

"Sweeney Todd."

"I don't care. I challenge you to a coloring contest!" Sweeney smiled, no one knew this but coloring was his specialty.

"I accept." Pirelli also grinned, "Will beadle Bamford be the Judge?" Beadle stepped out of the crown.

"Of course I oblige as always to help my friends and neighbors," he said, flashing his awful crooked teeth. Nellie grinned, knowing Sweeney was knew something that no one else did.

"To-by!" Pirelli called. Nellie's eyes widened in shock. It was the dark haired child that had been hers. He was dragging a plastic table on a string that was tied around him. She instantly felt pity for the child, but for Sweeney's sake she held back. Toby brought paper and placed it in front of the children. How intelligent that boy was, she thought.

On the cue of beadles whistle, the two boys began furiously coloring the paper, Pirelli was singing.

"To color the paaaaaage, to use-a da crayons!" As he stood up for a dramatic crescendo Sweeney finished his page and beadle peered at it and quickly announced.

"And the winner is Todd!" Sweeney just stood cleaning his razors and Pirelli walked slowly over.

"I guess you are better at coloring than I am," Sweeney pointed in the general direction of Pirelli.

"Say it." Pirelli pursed his lips.

"No." Todd stomped.

"You hafta! I won!" he said. The girly child sighed.

"Ok ok, I junior Adolfo Pirelli am a bad colorer and smell like a poopie diaper," he said before storming off, it was after all, young child custom. Nellie walked back to her kitchen with Sweeney giggling all the way. The two sat at a plastic table and Nellie commenced the long effortless string of small talk and Sweeney sat without bothering to even look at her.

"But that poor boy, he was just so adorable. I do hate to see a boy treated like that- Mr. T! are you listening?"

"mmph," he replied. Nellie was about to dive into a tirade but Sweeney suddenly stood and looked nervously at her. She glanced over to where Pirelli and Toby were both walking directly towards them. Nellie stared at Sweeney, waiting for his reaction.

"Keep the boy away!" and she took off towards Pirelli. When she reached the pair she was slightly winded, and her hair was in her eyes but she covered for her love anyway.

"Oh hello Pirelli, Sweeney's just over there-ooh," she looked at Toby who looked back pitifully sad looking, "you wouldn't mind if I gave it a nice juicy meat pie would you?" Nellie asked.

"Sure, sure whatever," Pirelli walked towards Mr. Todd. Nellie smiled down at the little boy and towed him over to her now empty kitchen. She gave him a muffin and sat next to the boy. Nellie was pleased to see that he wasn't trying to eat it.

"So um, do you like to color?" Nellie asked the small child.

"Me no cookie." Nellie wrinkled her nose. Obviously the boy couldn't talk well.

"Your not a cookie?" well duh, he was a baby.

"Yeah." now the girl was getting confused.

"So you are a cookie?"

"No."

"I don't understand."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'd like you to give up your status of best colorer," Pirelli commented. Sweeney looked at him.

"Why?" Todd asked. Pirelli smiled.

"'Cause I know a secret about you." Sweeney's heart jumped. How on earth did Pirelli know what he was planning? There was no way, he'd only ever told Nellie about locking George in the timeout room. Sweeney would play it cool.

"What?" he asked casually. Pirelli smiled even wider.

"You like like Nellie Lovett!" Sweeney frowned and turned to face Pirelli.

"Do not," he said.

"Do. So." Pirelli began the winnerless fight that was almost impossible to end, but impossible to refuse.

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"DO NOT"

"DO S-" Sweeney grabbed one of the boom whackers from the instrument bucket and swung at Pirelli. He hit him square in the face and the girly boy fell, crying, onto the ground.

Nellie heard a loud thump and paused in her chatter to Toby. She looked at the boy and smiled nervously.

"Crazy weather we've been having lately eh?" Toby said nothing, he just blinked and began to drool. Nellie rolled her eyes at the clueless child.

Sweeney rolled Pirelli into the timeout room and closed the door. He collapsed into a chair breathing heavily.

"You know, I'm going to go check on Mr. Todd. He might need help with something, because, people just need help sometimes and you never know when something's gonna happen-" Nellie looked at the boy who was playing with his toes, "you don't even care, be right back Toby." Nellie called him Toby because she didn't know his name and he was set on not telling her. She ran over to Sweeney. He turned around, calmly, cleaning his butter knife.

"Nellie." he acknowledged her.

"Mr. T, That boy is driving me crazy. Where'd Pirelli go?" she asked. Sweeney just looked at her.

"The timeout room." Nellie gasped.

"Mr. T you didn't!" Sweeney nodded.

"I did." Nellie covered her face with her hands.

"Well I guess we'll have to keep the boy with us then," she suggested.

"No, we cant do that. Send him over and I'll push him in with the little girly boy," Sweeney replied. Nellie sauntered over to the boy.

"Now Mr. T-"

"What? Mr. T? Your not still pretending we're married are you Nellie?" The boy asked. Nellie crossed her arms.

"No, I said Sweeney. Because your name is Sweeney. Now about the boy, we're keeping him!" she replied nervously. Sweeney nodded, not quite understanding what had happened.

"Fine, but we should discus the getting of George Turpin." Nellie nodded.

*Meanwhile*

George saw the little blonde baby girl crawling across his path and he instantly fell in love with her. (hopefully we can all get past the creepiness of this ;) He moved over to the girl.

"What is your name you beautiful flower?" he asked. The little girl looked up at him.

"Johanna," she said. Turpin smiled.

"Come Johanna, to my fort with me and dragon fly."

"Beadle."

"Shut up!"

Then the sandy haired baby saw Johanna and he too began to like like her. He followed after the beadle George and Johanna in hopes of stealing her away from them.

Nellie put the finishing touches onto her crudely made sign. It read "Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Come in for a pie and get a free picture colored by the best colorer in all of Fleet street day care!" then she drew a pie but ended up scribbling it out with black crayon because Sweeney asked her why she had drawn a big booger on their sign. Business began to pick up after they put up that sign, and Sweeney was pushing child after child into the timeout room and the two worried more every hour that soon someone would find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Nellie bustled around her little kitchen, that was now filled to it's utmost capacity with lots of children. She liked to pretend that Toby was helping her, like snow white…only, Toby was a human and she wasn't singing. Todd paced around his coloring area waiting for George to show up. Then suddenly the sandy haired boy, Anthony, ran over to him. There was a big red mark on his forehead.

"Hey, are you Sweeney?" the boy asked. Sweeney nodded.

"Yes, and this is my tonsorial coloring area." Anthony looked at him a moment.

"What does tonsorial mean?" he asked. Todd looked at him.

"I don't know. Now, do you have business with me boy, or are you here to waste my time?" Sweeney asked. Anthony smiled.

"I need help to get Johanna away from George, she's a pretty little girl and I like like her a lot. Could you help me?" the little boy asked. Sweeney didn't know who Johanna was or this little boy, but when it came to George he didn't care.

"Yeah, I'll invite George over for a pie and a free colored picture, then you can get the girl. Say, what happened to your head?"

"Beatle threw a rock at me…"

"Oh." Sweeney replied and set off to invite Turpin over for a pie. Nellie chatted about nothing to Toby.

Soon Turpin was coming over to have a pie and Anthony was in the process of talking Johanna into coming with him to the playground. When Turpin finally came and sat down, Nellie handed him a plastic steak and pulled Sweeney off to the side to talk with her.

"Sweeney, this is getting away from us, don't you think? Someone's gonna find out and just think how cross Mr. Yellow'll be when he finds all those kids in the time out room," she whispered. Sweeney nodded.

"Yes, but I've got it this time, George will be in the timeout room before you can say animal." Nellie frowned.

"Sweeney, that's a nasty joke."

"What! Why?"

"You know I can't say aminal!" the girl hissed under her breath. Sweeney rolled his eyes.

"Here he comes, wait over there and then when this is all over we can get some animal crackers and talk ok?" the boy whispered. Nellie nodded.

"Ok, fine." she walked off, purposefully shouldering George on her way back. The boy whimpered but didn't dare confront the frightening little girl.

"How kind of you to come George. Now what would you like me to color for you today?"

"A pink pony." Sweeney smirked and got out a paper and pink crayon.

Nellie got over her brief fit of anger and began skipping across the carpeted floor, until of course, she saw Lucy and Ben giggling and pointing at her. She glared and stomped over to the sickeningly perfect pair.

"What are you laughing at Lucy?" she spat. The blonde little girl cowered behind Ben.

"Nothing Nellie, and besides, I'm not gonna tell you," Lucy hissed. Nellie pulled a fistful of dirt out of her pocket. She chased the little brat, laughing while Lucy screamed. Suddenly someone caught hold of the back of her dress. Nellie turned to see Mr. Yellow. She dropped her dirt.

"Nellie, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to put you into a timeout but you give me no choice young lady." He picked her up and began walking towards the timeout room, just as Sweeney finished pushing George and beadle in and closing the door.

"Nellie," he gasped.

"Run Sweeney! Run!" the girl screamed. Sweeney took off and Mr. Yellow finally reached the timeout room and tore the door open, hearing all the crying children. Just as the man saw all of the two's victims Nellie squirmed and pushed her way out of his arms. She ran to where Sweeney was standing. She saw him staring up at a woman who was talking to one of the daycare assistants. Sweeney's mother.

"You lied to me," he whispered. Nellie's mouth fell open. The boy took a step towards her. Nellie screamed and ran in the other direction, Sweeney following close behind.

He cornered her in the kitchen and with a final shove, Sweeney pushed her into her own plastic oven and closed the door. Nellie's father and Sweeney's mother made their way over to where the children were. The girl pushed the door to the oven open and walked over to Sweeney.

"I didn't lie! I never said she wasn't coming back you big dummy!" Sweeney looked at her.

"Oh, I guess you didn't. Hey Nellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be friends?" the boy asked. Nellie smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I do, you big dummy!"

**And that's a wrap, I hoped everyone enjoyed that, as much as I did anyway. Thanks for the reviews, they're always fun. And we can all assume that Nellie and Sweeney grow up to be married, as do Ben and Lucy. George grows old alone, along with Beadle. Nellie and Sweeney end up getting a dog named Toby and living by the sea. They fondly retell this story to their children before bedtime. The End.**


End file.
